


I can't sleep without you

by Staronet



Series: Drabble prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, M/M, fuff, thats it just fluff and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Yuuri finds Victor on the couch instead of asleep in his arms.





	I can't sleep without you

Yuuri hummed as he laid himself down on Victor, his head pillowed in Victor’s neck. Victor chuckled underneath him as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Why you out of bed my love?” Victor’s voice sleep ridden was deep and soothing to Yuuri.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” he lightly traced patterns over the exposed part of Victor’s chest.

Victor chuckled, “I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“Mmwell you did,” he nosed Victor’s, “You know I can’t sleep without you.” he was already drifting off again, Victor’s fingers running through his hair and arms around him soothed any worries he had.

“Then lets go back to bed.” Yuuri nodded at Victor’s suggestion, sitting up he rubbed at his eyes as Victor switched the televisions off. He let out a small noise as Victor surprisingly picked him up bride style, he wrapped his arms around his neck as he leaned into Victor’s hold. He closed his eyes and listened as Victor shut the door with his foot, he heard the clinking of Makkachins collar.

The sheets were still warm as Victor laid him down on them, he felt Victor crawl over him and slip under the covers which were softly draped over the two. He sighed as Victor held him in his arms.

“Goodnight my love.” Victor kissed the top of his head.

“Night my Vitya.” he laid a kiss on Victors chest as he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his life and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have anxiety that keeps me up so here is fluff I legit just wrote, hardly edited and such. I hope it was cute and made ya'll less anxious, sad or what ever emotion feel better.
> 
> I have a tumblr which is "Staronet", same name as here. You can follow me there to watch me reblog fan art and text posts, I might start doing sneak previews of my other fics there. Its 1:04 am here so I am going to read fluffy fan fics to try and sleep.


End file.
